


Morning

by Deryuj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryuj/pseuds/Deryuj
Summary: Luka and Marinette have their traditions and habits. They always make each other happy and will continue to do so.





	Morning

Luka put his black coat on as he got ready for his work. It was still early in the morning and the sun was just rising, sending warm light on Marinette's slim frame, her soft face shining with a still tired smile.

She starts her work later, but Mari was awake anyway, quietly looking at him just to say "I'll be waiting " or "I love you" when he leaves. It was their tradition, she would wait, tell him something nice, he'll respond back and then she'll be waiting for him to return later with a bouquet of flowers or other small present.

Black haired male looked at his lovely girlfriend with a huge grin and walked up to her just to kiss her lips softly. The blue eyed girl was slightly taken back by his action, but she kissed his soft lips back as soon as she snapped back to her senses.

Luka held her fragile body in his strong arms and pecked her lips multiple times, tilting his head to get more acces to her sweet lips, while she let out few soft sounds with each kiss she received. Mari gently wrapped her arms around her partner and stroked his hair, really appreciating how he treated her.

She was happy, she felt loved and mostly important. 

She loved Luka. He was really nice to her and when he confessed to her she was rather suprised. He thought she was amazing, while she imagined herself as a clumsy teen with a unrequited crush. The way he took care of her was diffrent, that difference was nice.

She was just about to remind him that he's going to be late when his lips travelled down to her neck, peppering it with delicate kisses while her words got stuck in her throat.

I guess... work can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages but take this piece of crap.


End file.
